Party x Party
by Shiro Arceus
Summary: Adaptasi dari lagu Party x Party oleh Hitoshizuku-P dan Yama Delta! Pakai bahasa gaul, penuh dengan humor gaje, jadi jangan dianggep serius. Apakah mereka bisa menemukan party yang paling hebat?vocaloid six. /Chapter 1: Pemi...lu?


"Booooseeeeennnn..."

Miku menaruh kepala di atas mejanya. Mata teal menerawang ke langit malam di luar jendela. Sepi amat kamarnya malam ini, tak ada seorangpun dalam jangka 300 meter (?) yang bisa diajak main (?). Gila. Malem-malem gini, sendirian? Kayak orang jomblo aja... _Eh, tapi emang gue masih jomblo sih... _

Miku menghela napas lagi, "BOSEEEENNNN!"

"HUSSIAH ANAK TETANGGA JANGAN BIKIT RIBUT! AING LEMPARIN GAYUNG SIAH!"

"APA MANEH AING LEMPARIN TIPI NICONICO BARU NYAHO SIAH!" Eh, ternyata beneran ada orang, tuh. Tapi Ibu tetangga (?), gak bisa diajak main.

Ya udahlah, terserah dia! Pokoknya Miku pengen main, sekarang juga! (?) (#kayak bukan anak 16 tahun aja) Rasanya.. Pengen banget deh, ke Party lagi... Hahh, tapi kapan lagi bisa ada pesta begituan? Seribu tahun juga ada, kal-

Mata Miku langsung terbelalak kaget. _Benar juga! Kenapa dari tadi gak kepikiran?!_ Sang wanita berambut Teal itu langsung pergi ke arah lemari dan berganti baju sementara readers kecewa kenapa bagian ganti bajunya tidak ditulis secara detail (#plak).

Begitu selesai, sang 'Rookie' tersebut pergi keluar kastilnya, melambai kepada servant-nya di tengah jalan yang nanya-nanya mengapa master-nya mau keluar, dan Miku hanya menjawab, "Mau nyari 'Party.' Jaga rumah ya!"

Sang servant hanya menaikkan satu alis dengan bertanya-tanya.

Sepermili detik (?) Setelah melangkah keluar, Miku menongolkan kepalanya masuk lagi."Oh ya, Mas Budi! Itu semak belukar di taman di pangkas lho! Sama kasih makan ikan dengan bener ya! Jangan lupa bersih-bersih tiap hari! Itu gagak di lantai atas bunuh aja buat digoreng mentega! (?) Sama jangan lupa ambil cucian kalau banjir! (?) Blablablablablablabla..."

.

.

-2 jam kemudian-

.

.

Miku menghela napas sambil berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak hutan. Kenapa kastilnya harus ada di tengah hutan sih? Itu... Cliché banget. Tapi masalahnya... Kalau ada seorang cewek yang badannya aduhai (Miku ngarep) dan perawan kayak gini masuk hutan... Nanti... Bisa-bisa dirampok sama Kelinci swiggittyswagswagger! (?) Aduh, gawat... Kenapa dia mau mau aja pergi sendirian di tengah malam, ya? Aduh, bodohnya...

Sang Rookie itu berjalan dengan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri di setiap langkah. Matanya berwaspada untuk penampakan (?) - apapun bentuknya. Mau setan kek, mau rampok kek, mau kelinci kek, mau pohon (yang ada dimana-mana sebetulnya) kek, yang penting dia bisa berwaspada... Dan kalau bisa nanya arah. Kayaknya tersesat nih dia...

"...o..."

Hii! Suara apa itu?! Cuekin, cuekin.. Paling cuma suara angin...

"..oi..."

...O-okeh, mungkin itu kuntilbapak(?), tapi cuekin aja... Jangan menoleh...

"WOOY!"

"EALAH PISANG WARNANYA MONYET !(?)"

Sambil menaruh tangan di atas dada, Miku menoleh dengan setengah-takut setengah-kaget. Oh... Ternyata Manusia...dua, lagi. Satu pirang, satu lagi... Pirang juga(?). Duh, bisa serangan jantung nih kalau Miku tetep kagetan gini terus.

"Lu ngapain malem-malem di hutan gini? Sendirian, lagi..." Salah satu dari yang berambut pirang itu, cowok, bertanya.

"Jomblo, yaaa?" Yang satu lagi, cewek berambut pirang, dengan girangnya menambahkan.

Miku terdiam sebentar, awalnya sih karena mikirin orang ini perlu berapa banyak hair gel tiap hari buat bikin rambutnya naik-naik gitu (?), tapi lama-kelamaan karena sadar dia baru aja diejek sebagai jomblo... Yang sebetulnya _seratus persen benar._ "Eh... Emm... Kalian siapa?"

"Aku?" Yang cowok nanya lagi. Ia tiba-tiba lompat dan muter-muter di langit, bagaikan lagi mau dengan epicnya memperkenalkan diri kayak transformasinya sailor moon eh maksudnya power ranger. Tetapi walau sudah ngesok keren begitu, ia tetap jatoh dengan muka duluan ke tanah ketika mendarat. Si pirang itu langsung berdiri lagi, dan berpose dengan muka masih penuh tanah. "Namaku Len! Gunner pro yang kerjaannya tiap hari nonton My Little Pony! (?)"

"Aku Rin! Kakak kembarnya Len dan dijamin suaranya lebih bagus dari Len!" Rin langsung menjabat tangan Miku tanpa blak-blakan dengan polosnya.

"Aa, aku Miku. Rookie. Yoroshiku, Rin-san, Len-san!"

"Jadi..." Rin menatap Miku dari atas sampai bawah. "Jadi Niku (*1)-san mau ke mana malam-malam gini?"

Miku sweatdrop sementara Len lagi sibuk ngeluarin tanah dari lidahnya. "E-Etto.. 'Mi'ku. Bukan Niku. Dan saya lagi mau ke Party!"

"Oke, Wiku-san! Wah, sama dong! Kami juga mau ke Party! Miku-san mau ke party apa? Nikahan? Resepsi? Sunatan? Peresmian bank(?)?"

Miku dan Len berfacepalm-ria pakai senapannya Len (?). Kedua bertatap sambil sweatdrop setelahnya. Len dengan muka _'tolong maafin kakak gue, ya...'_ Dan Miku dengan muka_ 'my name's.. Not... RIICCKK eh salah maksudku Wiku'_ ala Patrick dari Spongebob(?).

Len menghela napas. "Yah... Pokoknya kami sekarang mau ke NicoNico pub, buat nyari informasi.. Kamu mau ikut?"

"Eh? Boleh?"

"Bukan Lu, Rin."

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di Nico Nico Pub!" Sang Bartender yang berada di belakang counter bar langsung menyambut begitu kedua pirang dan rambut teal itu masuk.

Len langsung duduk di atas salah satu kursi di counter itu, disusul dengan Rin dan Miku. "Bir." Kata Len tanpa embel-embel.

"Aku teh~" Rin memesan kepada sang Bartender yang kelihatannya agak gak percaya Len udah cukup umur buat minum bir. "Miku-san mau apa?"

"Eh? Oh! Aku gak usah kok!"

"Gak usah sungkan! Toh nanti yang bayar Len."

Len langsung memuncratkan Birnya layaknya seorang Gajah yang keselek waktu lagi minum air (?), "Hah?"

Miku sweatdrop. "E-Etto... Ng-nggak apa-apa kok..."

Bartender itu tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit untuk menatap Miku sementara Len sedang 'dibunuh' oleh Rin pakai senapannya yang 'tidak sengaja' ketarik pelatuknya karena Len dari tadi merhatiin bagian dada sang bartender bertubuh aduhai tersebut. "Hehe, kalian rombongan yang unik. Lagi nyari apa malem-malem gini?"

"Party!" Miku menjawab dengan girang. "Oh, Miku. Hatsune Miku." Wanita berambut teal itu menawarkan tangan sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Meiko. Meiko Sakine." Jawab Bartender itu, "Jadi, kalian mampir kesini untuk bermalam?"

"Ya, kira-kira begitu..." _Kira-kira._

"Party ya? Sepertinya asik juga..." Meiko menaruh jari di atas dagu, tapi setelahnya tersenyum ke arah Miku lagi. "Yah, pokoknya, nikmati istirahat kalian malam ini! Kalau mau, ada kamar kosong di atas, kalian boleh menyewanya-"

"Tagihannya ke Len ya, mbak!" Rin memotong tiba-tiba begitu yakin adek kembarnya sudah terbang ke angkasa luar (?) Setelah ditembak(?).

.

Malam itu benar-benar penuh dengan kerusuhan. Awalnya, Len yang ngerusakin atap setelah dilontarkan oleh senjatanya sendiri disuruh ganti rugi, dan kayaknya dia sempat pingsan waktu liat tagihan minuman mereka deh, habis... Mangkuk bekas parfait Rin sudah menggunung segede gunung everest gitu(?).

Setelah itu, ada seorang Merchant yang bernama Kaito, dia malah ngajak berantem dengan mengatai Len 'Shota', dan gara-gara Len tidak milih calon presiden pilihannya (?) Waktu pemilu kemarin (?). Lebihnya lagi, Rin dan Meiko malah lagi sibuk ngegosok jari kelingking mereka yang kena tinta sehabis pemilu kemaren dengan sabun colek (?) Sambil tereak tereak "KUTEKK JANGAN HILANG KUMOHOONN NANTI RIBET KALAU HARUS PAKAI LAGIIIII" (?). Wah... Untung Miku ga ikut pemilu kemaren. (Nah ya Miku ketahuan Golput)

Tiba-tiba, Miku ngerasa pundaknya dicolek pocong eh maksudnya tangan. Ternyata itu penari yang tadi diperkenalkan Meiko, namanya... Luka, gitu kalau ga salah? Atau Lecet (?) Ya?

"Miku-san ga ikut ngobrol sama yang lain?" Luka bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Ah, nggak kok, aku nggak apa-apa..." Lagian, gimana caranya mau ikutan ngobrol kalau yang satu lagi sibuk ngurusin cat kuku yang kena tinta pemilu sementara yang satu lagi ngepermasalahin sebuah saluran TV yang menyesatkan info tentang pemenang pemilu?(?)

"Hehe, gak usah sungkan. Oh ya, katanya Miku san lagi mau cari 'Party' ya?"

Miku ngangguk-ngangguk dengan girang layaknya di suatu video musik bikinan pr*ject p*p. (?)

"Hmm... Kayaknya asik! Boleh nggak aku ikut?"

"Eh? Tentu saja boleh! _The more the merrier_, kan, kata orang?"

"Oke! Kalau aku ikut, pasti Meiko dan Kaito juga ikut!" Luka menepukkan tangannya dengan gembira, "yah, pokoknya, silakan menikmati malam ini! Kalau mau, kami punya soft drink di counter bar, kalau kau gak suka bir."

"Iya, makasih, Luka-san!" Miku beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju Len dan Kaito yang sekarang lagi minum bir dan menonton hasil pemungutan suara pemilu sambil berkata 'YESS! YESS! SATU LAGI! DIKIT LAGI! GOOOOOOLL!' (?). Eh, tunggu, itu acara berita kan? Kok mereka nyahutinnya ke FIFA ya?

"Oh, Miku-san!"

Miku menoleh ke arah Luka lagi. "Ya?"

"Perlu penghapus cat kuku buat ngehapus tinta pemilu nggak?"

.

,

.

_**A/N: yaaakkk... Duh, mulai lagi bikin multichap gaje nih... Shiro diisni minna! Dan, ini ficnya tentang lagu 'Party x Party'! Jangan dianggep serius, ini hanya ide gaje dan gilanya Shiro tentang lagu itu. Shiro akan anggap minna semua (?) Sudah pernah nonton PV-nya, jadi sudah tahu 'spoiler' lagu tsb, seperti Miku yang adalah dark lord, dll, dll... **_

_**Terimakasih sudah membaca! Semoga anda menyukainya! Kalau mau, para pembaca sekalian juga bisa meninggalkan review dan membuat hati Shiro jadi doki-doki (Hii jijik(?) #plak) **_


End file.
